Graduation
by LiQuYu
Summary: One Shot Song fic The Majestics are graduating! Need I say more? Done with Vitamin C's Graduation Song..


****

Graduation

Lómiothiel: The Majestics are graduating!

Majestics: Ya! -!

Mr. Disclaimer: Lómiothiel does not own BeyBlade nor the song Graduation. They belong to their respectful owners, not Lómiothiel.

Oliver: If she did own us, there be more episodes with us in them.

Enrique: Plus we'd be the main character! -!

Robert: And Tyson and his team wouldn't have beaten us!

Johnny: Just be glad she doesn't hate us. She'd probably torture us!

All: see a tortured and dead Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing

A truck runs over her dead body before bursting into flames and burning into nothing

Lómiothiel: Anyways... This isn't a tear jerking as far as I'm concerned. It's a lil sweet lil fic I managed to somehow write after looking at my yearbook and cuz probably all of those sad songs are getting to my head... Anyways, this is one shot so don't expect another chapter or anything because I wouldn't even know what to write. sweat drop --;; A lil friendship fic to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I suggest you play the actually song, Graduation by Vitamin C while reading this. You'll probably have to play it once or twice or three times or more depending on your reading speed. Well, enjoy! PS. R&R which means read AND review. You're comments are greatly appreciated! On with ze fic!

* * *

"I still can't believe we're graduating!" exclaimed Enrique. The three were currently enjoying themselves in a private suite downtown Vienna, Austria. They're school was also located in Vienna. They were Blue Star Private Academy's grade 12 students. They were to be graduating soon.

"I know, " agreed Oliver. "It seems just like yesterday we were freshmen!"

"Those were the days," sighed Robert.

"When Robert was a nerd," added Johnny. Robert glared at the Scotland while Oliver and Enrique laughed. Some things never change.

"Wonder when we'll get to hang out like this again?" wondered Oliver.

"We'll be probably too busy with our lives," sighed Enrique. Johnny looked at his team mates. He still couldn't believe just a short while ago, they were all such snobby toward each other and never got along, and now. It seemed as if they had been friends forever.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" asked Johnny.

"I'm going to following my father's footsteps and take over our family's business after finishing school," answered Oliver sipping his tea. "What about you Johnny?" Johnny just shrugged.

"Same."

"Same here."

"It seems all we've got the same ideas," mused Robert.

"I wonder if Robert will still be talking about how uncouth we were when he's twenty five," wondered Johnny out loud with a snicker. Robert frowned.

"What an uncouth thought," he said.

"Told ya."

"Yup. Robert will always Robert. Even until he's old," joked Enrique.

He stood up and pretend to be an old grandfather Robert.

"Blast you! What uncouth behaviour!" he said shaking a fist. Robert even had to smile at the thought. It was funny.

_

* * *

_

Johnny looked at his friends. He had to say it now or he might not ever get the chance.

"Guys?" Everyone looked at him.

"I want to thank you all. For helping me get back on my feet during my time of depression. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." They all smiled at him.

"It's no problem at all Johnny," said Oliver.

"Your our friend," added Enrique.

"And we'll always be there for you," finished Robert. Johnny smiled.

"Thanks guys."

In a short time, four weeks passed and it was nearing graduation. It came too soon was Oliver's opinion. He wanted the year to last a little longer but it was inedible. They had been allowed to go home for a week to get ready for graduation. The entire time, he was on the phone with Enrique, Robert and Johnny. They got real down yet they were so excited yet still scared, and fearful at the same time. They didn't know what the future had in store for them. They had all laughed at one point, wondering why life wasn't fair.

_

* * *

_

Oliver wandered the museum, looking at the many paintings. It was very peaceful and he was glad he was alone. Oliver had been reflecting on his life and everything in it. Especially the Majestics. Oliver remembered the first time they meet, during the European Cup. They had all been so snobby with each other. He remembered when Johnny had said he looked like a girl, Oliver had punched Johnny, knocking him out. It had taken both Robert and Enrique to hold him back from dumping his body into a garbage can. It had cost Robert a black eye and Enrique some bruises on his head. Oliver chuckled at the memory.

Johnny was playing golf in his private golf field. He swung and the ball sailed high. it landed on green, near the ninth hole.

"Figures," he muttered happily. He remembered when he had hit the golf ball, it had landed in the same place a few years ago but someone was standing under it, Robert to be specify. It had knocked Robert right on the head. After that, Robert had marched right up to Johnny, about to give him a lecture about how uncouth that was when he slipped and fell into the lake and as if that wasn't unlucky enough, Robert couldn't swim. That caused Johnny, Enrique and Oliver to dive in and help the European Champ out. The guy was a lot heavier than he looked and with him panicking, it didn't help the situation either. It had taken a group effort to get him out of the water and as Lady Luck was on vacation, it began to rain.

A week later, they were back at Johnny's house, teaching Robert how to swim. After nearly drowning Enrique, scarring Johnny's little sister, Oliver nearly began strangled to death by a clinging Robert and water up Johnny's nose, Robert finally learnt how to swim. Johnny shook his head while laughing at the memory._

* * *

_

"Who thinks they're going to make the big money and get a good job when they grown up?" asked Enrique. They wandered down the hallway of their school.

"Enrique, all of us are rich and we're all guarantee a good future," said Oliver.

"I forgot about that small detail," said Enrique sheepishly. They all shook their heads.

"Hey, remember this?" asked Johnny as he pointed to a locker.

"We locked Enrique inside and no one knew about him for nearly 7 hours!" Enrique blushed with embarrassment.

"That was a mean joke Johnny!" protested Enrique.

"Serves you right for stealing my bandanna!" snapped Johnny.

"But the girls wanted it!"

"And then you snitched on Johnny that he had skipped classes," informed Robert.

"It was you! I was grounded for two months for that plus my allowance was cut!" exclaimed Johnny.

"I wonder how times we've broken the rules," wondered Oliver as Johnny chased Enrique. "Enough to get sent to the principal three dozen times this year alone," declared Robert. With a grin on his face, Johnny grabbed Enrique, shoved him inside the locker and locked it.

"Serves you right Enrique," declared Johnny.

"Bye Enrique," said Robert.

"A'voir mon ami," bid Oliver. Enrique began pounding on the locker door.

"NO! YOU GUYS CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggg! SOMEONE! Help?"

_

* * *

_

Robert sat playing chess on his computer. He shook his head at Enrique's uncouthness.

"That boy," he sighed. He remembered the mistake he made leaving an important document unsaved and allowing Enrique to use his computer as he went to get a cup of tea. By the time he had returned, Enrique was trying fanatically trying to uncrash his computer. Robert had to use all his self control not to throw Enrique out of the fifth floor window. Robert then planned his revenge, after rewriting his document. He had all of the servants remove Enrique's clothing while he took a bath and leave a pink mini dress for him. And embarrassed Enrique put it on and demanded to Robert to give him back all his clothes. After running around the entire castle, looking for his clothes, which were scattered and hidden in various locations, Enrique had gotten all his clothes back, or so he thought. As he was leaving, he looked out his window of his limo. To his dismay, Robert had replaced all of the flags with his underwear.

"What an uncouth yet amusing person," said Robert before his computer crashed. "Speak of the devil."

Enrique wandered around Rome with Rosetta and Bianca. His two favourite ladies. Unlike other women, they hadn't played him for his money. They didn't even know he was rich and they had helped him back on his feet after being kicked out of his home. They gave him a home, friendship and hope. So after he returned home, as his respect for his two savouries, he began taking them out shopping for fun and enjoying each other's company. Enrique smiled when he remembered that time in Paris with Oliver. Enrique had just forced Oliver to cut his hair to his dismay. He now had a nice mushroom cut and was very pissed with Enrique. That was when they had happened to walked by a pair of cute hot looking ladies, Rosetta and Bianca. They asked if Oliver wanted to go and see a movie with them but he denied.

Enrique had managed to get Oliver into the movie theatre and they saw a romantic movie together. During the movie, the two girls flirted with Oliver just to tease him, after all. Enrique did ask them to do it. Soon, the movie was over and they exited the theatre. Enrique had never seen Oliver sweat so much in his entire lifetime.

"Thank you Oli-kun for the movie," cooed the two girls before giving Oliver kisses on the cheek. Oliver blushed bright red before passing out. Enrique giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny Enrique-poo?" asked Rosetta.

"Come on. Tell us Enrique-poo," urged Bianca.

"Remember that time in Paris..."

_

* * *

_

They all listened to the headmaster explain how the graduation was going to be. They all listened carefully as he explained every single detail of the party.

"You should all be proud of yourselves," he said. "You earned every single bit of it."

_

* * *

_

All four Majestics meet in the front Lobby with their stuff, ready to pack up and leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at grad?" asked Oliver. The three nodded. Enrique sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"I still can't believe we're graduating," he said in disbelief.

"I agree. It just seems like yesterday we walked through these doors, starting our first day of our freshmen year," agreed Johnny as they began looking around the grand lobby.

"It seems as if the years passed too quickly," mused Robert. There was a moment of silence as everyone reflected.

"Well, my rides here. Ciao guys!" said Enrique as he grabbed his duffel bag. He waved to them before taking off to his limo.

"Bye Enrique!" they said in unison.

A limo with French flags drove in next.

"Guess I'm the next to go," said Oliver. "A'voir mes amis!"

"Bye Oliver!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Robert and Johnny watched the French boy make his leave. Johnny's limo arrived next.

"Bye Rob. See you in your monkey suit tomorrow," said Johnny.

"And I'll see you in yours," retorted Robert. He watched as Johnny leave. It was then his limo arrived. Robert took one last glanced at the school before entering his limo.

_

* * *

_

Everyone clapped as the graduates one by one, went up and accepted their awards. As the final awards were handed out, the headmaster stepped up to the podium to make his last words. "

We'd like to thank you all for making us proud. May the future store the best for you all. Congratulations to you, the graduates of 2004!" They all stood up clapping while cheering.

_

* * *

_

A party was held after the ceremony for the graduates. The Majestics had their own table and sat talking for the first couple of minutes before taking to the dance floor. It was their last night and they were going to enjoy it while it lasted.

_

* * *

_

"CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES! THIS IS THE LAST SONG SO ENJOY IT! AND BEST WISHES FOR THE FUTURE!" yelled the DJ. Vitamin C's Graduation (Friends Forever) began playing. The Majestics all gathered together. They locked arms and formed a circle.

"I'm going to miss you all," said Oliver as the song reached its half way mark.

"Don't forget me," said Enrique with a wink. "Or I'd might have to send some of my ladies after you."

"Still being uncouth as ever," said Robert jokingly.

"Your all so mushy... it makes me sick," declared Johnny sarcastically as tears filled his eyes.

"Awww... Johnny," said Oliver as he felt tears in his eyes. "Don't cry."

"We'll always be with each, physically or spiritually," declared Robert, his voice quivering. "Great, I'm going soft."

"Maybe then you'll be able to find a girlfriend," joked Enrique as he forced back his tears. Johnny began choking on his tears as he laughed. Oliver began crying.

"And maybe Enrique will stop being a pimp," said Oliver through sobs.

"Maybe one day," agreed Enrique as he to, broke down and began crying. Johnny couldn't hold it in him and began crying. Robert followed suit. They all hugged each other crying.

None of them knew when they'd be together once more. If they'll even remember that each other existed! They didn't know what the future held for them. They were excited and yet scared at the same time.

"Let's make a pact," suggested Robert through sobs. "that we'll always be friends forever." He placed his hand in the circle. Johnny's placed his next followed by Enrique and Oliver. "Friends Forever."

_

* * *

_

Lómiothiel: Well, end of fic. Tell me what you think! Was it good? Or bad? R&R!

Oliver: Were we really that mushy?

Johnny: It makes me sick just thinking about it!

Enrique: Your such a caring person..

Robert: Your all being uncouth!

Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Lómiothiel: glares at Robert WE'RE NOT UNCOUTH!

All: Review please! Thank You, Read Again! -!

_**Edit: **Fanfiction . net has stated that they do not allow lyrics of song to be posted with in the stories. Therefore, regretfully, I have removed the lyrics of Vitamin C's "Graduation" song and replaced it a line. Sorry if the story doesn't really make sense now without the lyrics. But rules are rules. Gomen nasai minna-san... Thanks for reading! _


End file.
